Vincent's Return
by SLITH
Summary: An unsub from their past returns, and he's got everything planned out. He wants to get back at Hotch. I don't want to give anything away - I've been wanting to do this one for a while so I hope you like what I did R&R Please.
1. The Coffee Deal

It is a bright and warm Thursday at Quantico, a day of paperwork for the BAU agents and some goofing off. I am leaning against Morgan's desk, he is all smiles and leaning back in his chair, Reid is sitting at his desk talking about the Comic Con going to be happening this weekend with Emily who is sitting at her desk. Hotch is in his office going over files and Penelope has just gone into the break room to get some tea.

"I should probably get back to my office, I've been distracting you from your paper work for…" I commented and looked at my watch to smile, "ten minutes."

Morgan smirked at me, "ahhh come on – any distraction is a good one. Especially when it is coming from you sweetness," he said just as I made a move to leave and he placed his right hand onto my left forearm. "Stay for just a little bit longer – you are my coffee right now" Morgan winked as Penelope then walked into the bullpen.

"Well then JJ would have to stick around a lot longer sugar" Penelope commented as she walked over to the group, stealing Reid and Emily's attention right away. "The coffee machine is down in the break room," she added and then Emily looked to her stack of 8 folders left on her desk. I turn and look at Morgan's pile of 8 as well.

"I'll be in need of caffeine for the rest of this…" Emily responded and then looked over to Morgan, "the last time the coffee machine went out of business Reid went out and got us coffee and you said you'd do it next time."

Heaving a sigh Morgan then sat up, "your right… I did" and then I stood up and put my hand out to him as if to say 'stay', "I'll go and get the refreshments… you just bring me my morning coffee for all of next week." Morgan raised an eyebrow and then after thinking about it for a moment he smiled, "all right, you've got yourself a deal."

"Awww JJ you should have made him do it for two weeks or at least get him to take you out to dinner" Emily teased as I made my way to the double glass doors.

Morgan spun around in his chair and pointed at me, "coffee and dinner then?" he added and I turned around to give Emily a look of 'thank you for the idea' before smiling at Morgan, "coffee and dinner it is then."

It only took me five minutes to get to the coffee shop to see that it is in its lull before lunch. Two parked cars, one van and a travel home in the parking lot. Employee parking out back, only a few spots taken on the inside of the coffee shop she noted as she pulled up a space over from the travel home.

_Emily takes a black with one cream…_I thought as I opened the car door going over the list in my head. _Spence takes a regular with…_ I paused in thought as I then hear movement from behind. The sound stops as I pause in closing my door – nothing – I shrug it off and continue to close my door. Taking two more steps, I begin to go over Spence when I hear footsteps from behind. "Excuse me ma'am," came a deep man's voice from behind.

I turn around quickly and look up at the man and feel a chill run up my spine at the sight of Vincent Perotta standing before me. Automatic instinct takes over and I start for my gun to then feel something hard make contact with my left temple. I stumble and my head starts to spin and pound, my legs grow weak just as I then feel and see his arms wrap around me tight.

My eyes close and I will them to open as I start to try and regain what is going on, wanting to call out for help, for someone to help as I hear a door open. Looking up at the ceiling of the travel home I feel his hands tightly wrap around my shoulders and lift me off of my feet. I look him in the eye as he moves his head back slightly to then smack his forehead into mine.

Darkness takes over my vision, my head falls back, I feel him release my shoulders and collapse onto the floor…

The ground keeps shifting under me; it keeps moving me while I am on my right side. _Derek… Hotch… someone – find me_ I thought as I felt the motion finally stop _get your gun!_

Reaching down for my gun I feel and hear movement, a forceful hand takes my left shoulder and moves me to lie on my back. I open my eyes slowly to see Vincent reach down and remove my gun from its holster, his eyes searching as I then watch him pull away my cell phone. _Shit… what's he got planned?_ I wondered as my mind began to slow down enough – the pounding subsiding as I feel him take my arms and then lift me up.

Vincent removes my black jacket once he has me sitting on a seat. _I'm not going down without a fight ass hole_ I then instantly kick him in the shin, I stand up quickly to then see his right hand come up to back hand me. I fall back to the seat and before I can get up or do anything else I feel an instant pain to the left side of my forehead.

The pounding in my head returning to feel another blow to my right cheek and then another to my left cheek. In response to the last hit done by his fist I fall onto my right side, grunting, my head spinning and aching all over. My eyes closed _how long… has it been since I left Quantico… please find me soon_ I then felt him roughly lift me back into a sitting position. "What is your name?" Vincent demanded and my eyes slowly opened to look into his glaring eyes.

"Jennifer… why?" I asked and a grin came across his face. One that sent chills up my spine. "I'm using you to get back at Hotchner…" he answered as he reached around me, I felt my handcuffs leave the back of my pants and then wrap around my wrists.

I wince as he tightens them to a way they painfully hold my wrists. I sit back as I watch him go over to the counter across from where I am and look at my cell phone, "good, a camera phone" he commented and I began to look around at my surroundings. _If I can get out I need to find a weapon or something to fend myself… think –_my thoughts interrupted as he turned to look at me and backhand the right side of my face.

"It's only been just over six minutes since I took you from the parking lot. Hotchner will be expecting you back soon, all in due time" Vincent stated as he set down the phone.

He then brought up both fists as if going into a boxing match and before I knew it I received a hit to the left side of my head, then to my right. Back and forth until I felt something warm and sticky on the sides of my head, my eyes closing, vision going dark and head feeling heavy. Sleep wanting to take me as I feel something warm begin to trickle down the left side of my head.

I feel his hands push me back roughly to have me sitting up, I didn't even notice I was beginning to fall forward. "Open your eyes!" Vincent demanded as he then took a firm hold of my chin, slowly I feel my eyes flutter open to look into his cold dark eyes.

"More… more" he ordered and slowly I got my eyes to open fully, he then took a step back and held up my cell phone to be aimed at me. I then hear a snap noise as he takes a picture, "what… what're you… wanting… out of… this?" I asked, feeling spacey and groggy. Finding it an effort to even ask the question, my vision going darker as he then sets the cell phone down onto the counter.

My eyes begin to close _I can't fight it…_my thoughts are instantly interrupted as I am then lifted and am placed on his lap. My eyes shoot open as I feel his massive right arm go around my neck and cut off my breathing.

I try and kick out but there is nothing to kick off of, I close my eyes and clench my teeth together _nothing to kick… maybe something to grab?_ I then hear a snap come from my cell phone and then his arm let go of my neck. He moves me up and stands up to place me back on the seat, "I'm wanting to torture Hotchner in a special way" Vincent responded as I gasped and fell over on the seat.

Closing my eyes shut tight for a few seconds before opening them to see him looking at my cell phone intently.

"The way of the unknown… not knowing of what could be happening to you… letting his and your friends imagination take over to what I could be doing to you. I wish I could see the look on his face to these pictures…" Vincent added as my cell phone then did a beeping noise before he set it down onto the counter. I felt my eyes begin to close again as he turned his attention towards me.

"Lets see how long it takes for them to find us."

To Be Continued…

* * *

Please review!! I hope you enjoyed this, please send me your comments, suggestions, ideas as all are welcomed. 

Started: January. 27, 2008

By: SLITH


	2. Panic and Hatred

Hotchner sighed relief and leaned back in his seat, having just finished his last folder and smiled to himself _I hope this keeps up… this weekend is my chance with Jack and I hope JJ doesn't bring up a case for us to work on_ he thought.

A knock sounded at his office door, "come in" he responded and in came Morgan with a couple of file folders in his right hand, "just dropping off the stack of folders" he commented as he went up and placed them onto Hotchner's desk.

"The folder pile finally dwindling down?" Hotch enquired and Morgan smirked, "we've been pushing it – though I'm sure we'll find a new boost of energy when JJ returns with the coffee's."

Hotch furrowed his eye brow's, "something wrong with the coffee machine here?" he questioned and Morgan gave a nod, hands on his hips, "the machine is broken again, so JJ went out to get us all coffee" he answered simply and watched as Hotch raised his right eye brow. "I know it is my turn but we made a deal."

Morgan then started for the door as Hotch stood up looking at his watch _time for lunch_ he thought and then looked to Morgan, opened his mouth to ask him something else when his cell phone went off.

Pulling it out Morgan paused in the doorframe wondering who could be calling his bosses cell phone when they usually call the office phone. Hotch pulled it out _why would JJ contact me by my cell phone? _He wondered as he opened it up to see she had sent him pictures, pressing a few buttons to view the first picture he waited patiently for it to load up.

His eyes then went wide; his heart skipped a beat and then his fingers tightened around his cell phone. His thumb pressed an arrow key to view the next picture and his heart then did a flip at the sight of Vincent strangling JJ from behind. Her wrists obviously bound behind her, the smug grin on Vincent's face and the strained look of JJ struggling made him have a mix of emotions of panic and hatred.

"Hotch, what is it?" Morgan questioned, his tone of worry brought him out of his shocked state. Turning his attention to Morgan he took a deep breath as he walked over to his agent, his unreadable face on now as he hands Morgan the cell phone.

"JJ is in trouble" Hotch stated and then strode out of his office, on his way to Penelope's office. Feeling the questioning eyes of Reid and Emily on him as he walked through the bullpen and marched through the double glass doors.

Morgan rushed down the stairs to have Emily and Reid stand up, "what's going on with Hotch?" Reid asked and Morgan stopped in his tracks. Biting his bottom lip, clutching the cell phone tightly in his right hand enough for his knuckles to go white. He turned his head to look at the two agents who look nervous but ready to jump at what is about to happen, "Vincent Perotta" he nearly spat the name out.

He then continued through the bullpen, heading for Penelope's office in hopes that her babies will help them somehow.

Emily looked to Reid to see that his jaw had dropped, "who is Vincent Perotta Reid?" she asked and Reid blinked at her twice. Obviously taken off guard completely by this news and shook his head lightly to collect his thoughts. "Vincent Perotta was a hitman working for the mob with over 100 kills in men. He slipped up when he was forced to kill a woman as he and his mother were both beaten by his father, he killed his father at the age of 17 claiming it was an accident. Hotch was the one that got him to confess in the end, before we caught him Vincent attacked Hotch from behind and strangled him till Vincent was tazzered down" Reid explained parts of what happened.

With that the two of them rushed over to Penelope's office knowing fully that that is where Hotch and Morgan went off to. _If he is out… does he already have a first victim and how long has he been out?_ Reid wondered just before they entered the office.

Reid and Emily stood stock still the moment their eyes laid upon two monitors showing one of each of the pictures that Vincent took of JJ.

"Look at the pictures closely, where does it look like he has JJ?" Hotch questioned, as he stands rooted to the floor just behind Penelope, his arms folded across his chest. _He sent the pictures to me… he's targeting me, knowing I'll react more than the rest of my team possibly. He is sending me a message… the seating, the walls, it feels confined. Limited space- the distance between the two pictures feels close… he may be doing that to play mind games though and only taking the first picture at that distance for a reason. Damn it! This is not the time to second guess or make a mistake… focus!_ Hotch mentally kicked himself for letting his thoughts drift.

"The wall color is bland… basic – could it be a trailer or a travel home? Something small and convenient" Morgan voiced his conclusion thoughts and Hotch nodded in agreement.

"It would have to be a place not far from the coffee shop – possibly a seven minute drive away or ten. Assuming JJ was grabbed at the Coffee Shop parking lot," Reid added as he walked closer along with Emily.

"Morgan I want you and Reid to go to the Coffee Shop, see if JJ's car is still there and find out if someone noticed something strange" Hotch instructed in his authority tone with his eyes glued to the two pictures. Feeling as though if he looks away he could miss something extra, "Garcia and Prentiss – I want the two of you to work on narrowing it down as to where Vincent has JJ."

Just as Morgan and Reid were about to leave Garcia shot her right hand up, "a possible kidnapping has been reported at the coffee shop…!" Garcia announced and Reid and Morgan looked at one another before running off. Prentiss then sat down with Garcia while Hotch went off to his office to make the necessary phone calls.

* * *

It took no time for Morgan and Reid to arrive at the crime scene, the officers looked to be wrapping it up when they walked up.

"Excuse me – this is a crime scene," the one officer said walking up to the two agents as they then brought out their badges, "yes we are aware of that. I'm Agent Morgan and this is Agent Reid" Morgan wasted no time once they were close enough.

The officers shared a look with one another and then looked to the two agents, "this was only called minutes ago – how is it you guys are involved in a kidnapping?" the one asked. Clearly not liking the FBI stepping on his toes at the start of the investigation. Morgan looked at him while Reid went over to JJ's car where the three witnesses are standing.

"The man who did this has already contacted us, got a problem with it?" Morgan couldn't hide his frustration or anger from the officer as he walked up to him. Clearly towering over him but the man is just glaring back at him.

"Yeah I do actually… I wasn't notified about you coming over here" the man said as Morgan narrowed his eyes at the smaller man, wanting to punch him.

Right then the walkie-talkie on the officer's shoulder went off, "Cameron?" an older male voice came up and the man reached over.

Reid has been trying to get as much information as possible and has already gotten a few things mentally checked off. "Did you catch the plate on the travel home?" he enquired as he jotted down notes.

"Yeah it was Virginia 1015WD" the young short red head said who looks to be a student, "I have like picture memory" she confessed and Reid smiled. "It comes in handy, especially in my job… so just to recap you saw her come out of her car. The man walk up to her and get her attention, then he struck her and took her into his travel home and then left?"

The three witnesses nodded, none of the employees of the coffee shop had noticed, these three were sitting at the window when one of them looked out to the parking lot to see it happen. "Which direction did he drive off into?" he asked and the guy out of the group that is as tall as Reid with a faint mustache and dark hair combed to the right pointed, "I ran out of the place to try and follow. He went to the first intersection and made a left but that was as far as I could go, I told her to phone the police the moment the man put her into the travel home" the guy said who looks to be a student as well.

Morgan then walked over to the four of them with his cell phone out and held it out to them, "is this what the woman looked like?" he asked as Garcia had just sent him a picture of JJ and Vincent but not the ones he took.

The students looked shocked and nodded, "yeah… that's her" the red head confirmed, the other girl obviously to shaken up by it all to answer.

He went back to his cell phone and put it away and Reid turned to look at him and then their witnesses, "well I think that is everything, if there is anything else you can think of please don't hesitate to call." Reid handed over his card to them, the guy took it and then Morgan and Reid went back to Morgan's car.

"He did it in plain sight…" Reid recollected as he got into the passenger's seat and Morgan closed his door, looking over at the young genius. "Why not phone up Garcia and tell her the license plate and tell her the direction he went in… Vincent hasn't thought any of this through," Morgan stated still feeling completely pissed off about the whole situation. _If I had of gotten the coffee then she wouldn't be in this predicament… I should have just done it, as it was my turn…_ he shook his headas he turned on the ignition.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Hello!! Well I hope you like how I did up this chapter and how the story is going. Please Review your comments, suggestions and ideas. All are highly appreciated. 

By: SLITH


	3. In His Arms

Turning onto my back slightly my head is still pounding, I slowly open my eyes just a little to see where Vincent is. My vision taking its time to get clear as I carefully look around from my position on the couch, my eyes lock onto Vincent who is sitting up at the front of the place.

Watching him breathing from my position, he looks calm from his posture like he's waiting for something. _What are you planning to happen next… I need to find a weapon, or get my hands out in front of me so I can better defend myself_ I thought as I watched him from my position. He isn't even glancing to see of what time it is or anything.

I begin to skim my eyes around at my surroundings – no knives, no vases, no crow bar… no weapons that he could have laying about to use on me. I then close my eyes _get your hands out front_ I open my eyes again to see he is still in the same position, tightening the chain between the cuffs I begin to slowly pull my knees up. One little bit at a time, making sure not to make a sound or as little sound as possible. _Don't turn around… don't turn around… please, please let this idea work_ I thought as I finally got my knees to raise up as close to my upper body as possible.

_Crap… I'll make a noise when moving my hands out from under my butt… okay – I have to do it quickly. Shove hands out from under, sit up and duck to either charge for his legs or for the door. Got to make an effort to escape! Just can't thin about how he'll see it coming or possibly knock me down before I can even get up – need to try something!_ Biting my bottom lip I stare at him for a few seconds and work to steady my breathing. _One… two… THREE!_ I shove my hands out from under me and move to sit up and stand up.

Vincent spins around in his front seat, he doesn't look surprised to see me up, I look to the door the second I see his eyes on me and charge for it. I hear him get up to come after me and dive head first but with my hands out ahead of me, my heart racing as I hear him grunt once I hit the door and knock it right open with my body being thrown against it.

My heart rate going faster, I can feel it banging against my ribs as I roll onto the ground and with a grunt of pain. My hair over my face as I scramble as best I can to get to my feet and look back to the travel home to see Vincent wasting no time in bounding through the door. _RUN!!_ I quickly turn from facing him to having my back to him and run, I realize then that I have no idea of which way will take me to the road and I can hear him catching up.

Adrenaline pushing my legs to run faster, my head pounding at me making it harder to concentrate, dark grey storage units going by as I run as hard as I can. Hearing him steadily catching up again _Hotch! Morgan! Anybody! FIND ME! Help me! _I pleaded in my mind as I then caught sight of the office to the storage unit facility.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I hear Vincent right on my heels, tears in my eyes as I then feel his massive left arm wrap around my neck and pull me into him. The road is just ahead, with a fence separating the ditch to the road from the parking of this storage unit facility.

"I ought to kill you here and now!" he threatened as I felt barrel of a gun being placed to my right temple, "did you think I was stupid?" he demanded as I then heard a door creek open. "Its time for Hotchner to see your new condition that I put you in" he snarled in my left ear.

"RELEASE THE LADY NOW!" boomed a male voice and my eyes went to the office door to see an older looking man holding a magnum out and aimed our way.

I closed my eyes _please let him have good aim… please don't get me shot… _I hear a clicking noise next to my head and my eyes shoot open. Vincent has just cocked the gun he has held against my head. "Watch it old man or you'll cause me to put a bullet in her skull before you even get a clean shot!" Vincent retorted and I can feel tears coming down my cheeks now, my stomach feels like it's in a naught.

I can see the fear in the man's eyes, he doesn't look confident enough to even pull the trigger, I slowly began to raise up my right leg with the hell aiming towards Vincent. "Put your gun down old man! Your out of your league!" Vincent spat and the older man began to lower his gun then.

Quickly I thrust my right heel at Vincent to feel him move the barrel away from my head just as my heel makes contact with his leg, I feel the heel go deep as I then hear the gun go off. I look ahead to see that Vincent got the man in the left shoulder, I then feel his left arm loosen around my neck and I swing around to my right and catch Vincent across the Adam's apple.

I quickly pull my right foot out of my shoe and begin to run away while my other shoe falls off, my right heel in Vincent's right shin. I hear him cry out in a horse voice but nothing audible, I take off for the office where the older man is now sitting up against the exterior of the building wall.

_Now to take control! _I grab the magnum from the man and he grabs my wrist quickly, "no bullets…" he said and I felt my stomach do a flip. _It was for show?! SHIT! _I drop the magnum and take off for the gateway to the fence, catching a glance at Vincent pulling my heel out of his shin. I quickly look up and down the road to see a car on its way down, a navy Honda SUV.

Shoving my way through the gateway I raise my hands up in the air, "STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I yell and can tell as the SUV draws closer that the driver sees me and is giving me a funny look – a guy in the drivers seat. A girl about the same age in the passenger's seat. "STOP!" I yell again once in the middle of the road and look over to see Vincent charging my way and his gun raised.

I feel the anticipation of escaping drawing nearer and hopefully not another set back, I duck down as a shot goes off. He has just made it to the gate and I look ahead to hear the SUV pull up with the door behind the passenger door wide up. "Get in!" the young girl demanded as it pulled up next to me, I quickly jump in. The moment I got in I could feel the pull of the SUV driving off and then hear Vincent start shooting at the vehicle.

The girl had moved from the passenger seat to the back seat to open the door by the looks of it, I felt relief and then my head began pounding again. _The excitement pushed you away…_ and looked around, "take me to Quantico – I'm FBI Agent Jennifer Jareau" I stated and the guy looked over his shoulder at me, the girl sitting next to me.

"Wait… shouldn't I be taking you to the Hospital?" the driver asked but I can tell he's headed for Quantico, "no! I need you to take me to Quantico, please" I added and sat back.

"I've seen you on the TV – what was going on back there? Did he beat you up?" the girl who looks to be in her early twenties asked while I sat up and she leaned over to close my door.

"He kidnapped me earlier today… do either of you have a cell phone?" I questioned and the girl then pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. "An older man was shot back there – he needs medical attention – have you heard of a Vincent Perotta?" I asked and the young man driving nodded.

"Y-Yeah I heard he escaped not long ago… was that him?" the guy asked as he made a turn _Quantico isn't very far from the storage unit facility… I hope the team is close to finding out where Vincent was holding me_ I thought as the girl began to report about the man having been shot.

I can feel the pull of the SUV as the guy is driving, he is obviously over the speed limit but I need to get to my team, I raised up my hands and felt my face to feel that fresh blood had come down my face. _Terrific… in the excitement I'm going to look worse than I feel… then again I'm still caught up in the adrenaline so I probably won't feel all of the pain I'm actually in just yet._

I pull myself to sit up and look ahead and carefully move up to the passengers seat, "turn right here… how did you get here so fast?" I asked and the guy shrugged. "I ran a red back there… felt I shouldn't waste time," he answered with a weak smile as he pulled into the parking garage.

"Pull in over there… that elevator will give me direct access to the floor of where my team is" I instructed and he pulled and stopped a little abruptly. I ignored it and jumped out of the passenger's seat to run up to the elevator door _I can't believe I'm here – I must get to Hotch! I hope the police get to Vincent before he can escape_.

I pressed the button for the floor of where the BAU office is, I then look down at my wrists as the doors close to see that they are bleeding. "He had to make them skin tight…" I mutter as I feel the elevator ascend.

Feeling the seconds ticking by as I wait for the BAU's floor _please be here… let someone be here – I don't want to have to put all the weight on Penelope._ I close my eyes to arrange my thoughts so everything I say won't come out all jumbled up. My head now feeling heavy, feeling tired and I then realize that I'm shaking as I stand there.

I force my eyes to open and take a deep breath as the elevator then stops, I can hear voices on the other side but they're muffled. The moment the doors open I charge forward between two office workers and head for the double glass doors.

Morgan is on his way out and looks frustrated, he's on his way to the double glass doors as I shove my way through for him to look up just as I crash into him. I practically throw my body into his _I'm safe… I'm with Derek… I'm safe with him and the others_ I think as I close my eyes the moment I feel his arms wrap around me, I feel him stumble back.

"JJ?" I heard him question like he couldn't believe I'm here, "JJ! How did you? What did…" I heard him shout in surprise and then trail off. I can hear footsteps and then I feel his one arm move to being behind my knees, pulling me up to be in his strong arms.

"Oh my god! How did she get here? I just got news about a shooting at the Storage Unit we were just organizing a strike for" Hotch stated as I heard him come right up and I opened my eyes to see the concern in his eyes.

"I just escaped…" I answered while he used his keys to un-cuff my wrists at long last. "I ran the moment I got out of his travel home" I closed my eyes again feeling it to be less strain on my head, "saw the office for the place and screamed for help. An older man came out" I can feel Morgan carrying me up the stairs, most likely to Hotch's office. "He had a magnum and by that time Vincent got his left arm around my neck… he'd caught up with me. I shoved my heel into Vincent's right shin and then got him in the Adam's apple with my elbow before taking off," I feel him laying me down on the couch in the office. "He shot the older man and I picked up the magnum. The man then told me there were no bullets so I took off for the road and picked up a ride, the ride is in the parking garage. A navy Honda SUV" I then open my eyes to see that Reid, Prentiss, Hotch and Morgan are all there.

"Once I heard I asked Garcia to get a glass of water for JJ" Prentiss said to Hotch as Reid pulled up the First Aid kit. I put on a weak smile as Morgan is crouched down next to the couch looking at me, the looks of worry and shock on their faces.

Penelope then rushed in with the glass of water while Reid got out the gauze and put something onto it. "As much as I know everyone wants to be here to help take care of JJ, we have to go. I will permit one of you to stay here with Garcia–" Hotch was stating but the Morgan cut him off, "I will" he jumped in before Reid or Prentiss could.

I closed my eyes when I heard some protesting and felt my mind drift off while a damp cloth or gauze came onto my face…

Feeling a sudden stinging feeling to my forehead I open my eyes slowly and groan, "oops… sorry" came Morgan's soft apologetic voice; Penelope is right next to him and holding out a glass of water. "Here kitten… this'll help" Penelope offered just after Morgan pulled the gauze away from the side of my face to turn back to the First Aid kit.

I rose up my hands and then she shook her head, "nuh-uh – no pressure for your wrists right now sweetie" Penelope said, I couldn't help but smile and let my hands rest on my abdomen. It wasn't until I set them down that I felt the bandaging on my wrists.

She leaned forward a little and held the glass to my dry lips and tilted it up when I opened my mouth, the cool water filling into my mouth felt so nice. Having it slide down my throat felt refreshing, taking three gulps of it before she pulled it away for Morgan to return with a square piece of gauze and handed the tape to Penelope.

"Dr. Derek Morgan has cleaned up all of the blood and woke you with the disinfectant" Morgan smiled his sweet smile that just made me melt. "Now it is time to cover up the cuts, baby girl I need you to cut the tape for me and place it down while I hold the gauze in place."

A small and slightly thick piece of gauze was then placed near my left temple; I closed my eyes, "thanks you guys… I feel so tired" I commented in a surprisingly weak voice.

"Considering how many times it looks like he hit you, I'm not surprised. Though there is no way your getting out of the dinner part of our deal" Morgan added and Penelope got a sly smirk on her face. I sighed and looked to Morgan, "I wouldn't dream of it."

To Be Continued…

* * *

Hello and thank you for reading! I hope you like how I did up this chapter though I had to change up a few things to make it work. Please Review your comments, ideas, thoughts and suggestions!! 

By: SLITH


	4. The Team Is Family

Earlier Morgan had been walking back and forth in the bullpen, eyes on the floor _what is taking Hotch so long? JJ is counting on us!_ He thought, as he wanted to right then punch the wall in.

_Hang in there JJ… you are one tough girl that even I wouldn't want to mess with. Keep your mind focused on getting out and hopefully I'll be there to finish the rest_ he raised up his right hand and ran it along the top of his head. Closing his eyes the images of JJ beaten up by Vincent come into his head and he clenches his jaw in frustration.

He turns to face the double glass doors, trying to decide if he should just wait in the garage or not. Starting for the doors with his eyes still on the floor doesn't hear or notice the one big glass door opening.

Morgan then looks up at realizing someone is coming toward him and is shocked when JJ crashes into him. He quickly puts his arms around her to hold her weak form _blood… handcuffs… no shoes… _he quickly analysis, "JJ?" he asks.

Hotch has a grim look on his face as he hung up the phone _looks like we were right with where he took her… I hope we're not to-_ his thoughts became interrupted when he heard Morgan shout "JJ! How did you?"

Mind racing _JJ… she's here? How did she get here? Damn… she looks horrible_ he thought as he raced down the stairs to be with Morgan and JJ. Morgan is holding JJ in his arms, "Oh my god! How did she get here? I just got news about a shooting at the Storage Unit we were just organizing a strike for."

He then noticed her wrists are still cuffed, and bleeding – they look incredibly tight, reaching into his pocket he quickly pulls out his keys for the handcuffs. Looking her in the eye he can see the pain and struggle it took for her to get to them. _I'm so sorry JJ… I wish this had never happened to you_ he thought.

"I just escaped…" JJ merely whispered, showing her fatigue of how worn out and hurt she is, hearing this he could see the hurt in Morgan's eyes _he's been blaming himself… there was no hiding it_. Reaching down Hotch as carefully as possible unlocked the handcuffs and as gentle as possible removed them from her wrists.

Hotch looked to Morgan and signaled for him to head to his office, while going up he listened to JJ's story, her voice faint as the door to the round table room opens. Prentiss and Reid come walking out to have looks of shock and bewilderment on their faces.

Without a second of hesitation Prentiss hurried off to go and tell Penelope the news, Hotch pushed open his door for Morgan to walk in with JJ still going over what she'd just gone through.

Reid looked to Morgan and then to Hotch who pointed at a cupboard door at the far side of his office, without asking Reid rushed over, opened the door and pulled out the First Aid kit. Prentiss came in just as Morgan carefully set JJ onto the office couch, they watched as JJ weakly opened her eyes to see them all there.

_I'll get Reid to look into the Navy SUV once everything is organized_ Hotch thought as Prentiss then turned to him, "once I heard I asked Garcia to get a glass of water for JJ." He knew she was referring to hearing JJ's voice and nodded in accepting.

JJ smiled as Morgan crouched down next to her, in the corner of Morgan's eye he can see Reid setting the First Aid kit down. Looking at her state, blood on her face, cuts on her head and face, bloody wrists. _I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you JJ… if I had of gone and got the coffee's then you wouldn't be the way you are right now_ Morgan thought.

_Vincent did all of this to get back at me… he knew he'd hit a home run and probably patted himself on the back after he'd sent the pictures_ Hotch tightened his fists. Feeling each of his agent's need to be there with JJ.

Hearing Penelope rush in they all look to her as she presents the glass of water to JJ, she has tears in her eyes and is fighting the urge to let them fall. Reid is preparing some gauze to clean away the blood.

"As much as I know everyone wants to be here to help take care of JJ, we have to go. I will permit one of you to stay here with Garcia–" Hotch was cut off by Morgan. "I will," he stated firmly just as Prentiss and Reid had opened their mouths and had turned to him to take it.

Not keeping his eyes off of JJ, Morgan watched as she slipped off to being unconscious, Reid took a bottle of water and poured some onto a cloth. Handing it to Morgan who then placed it onto JJ's forehead. "Hotch let me stay" Prentiss requested from behind him. "What? No wait Hotch I should-" Reid began but Morgan cut him off.

"No" he stated in a calm but firm voice as to not wake JJ up, "let me do this for JJ, let Garcia and me clean her up. I owe her that much for having let her get taken in the first place" Morgan said in a soft voice and could feel them looking at him. _I don't care what Hotch says or what the other two have to say… I'm staying – no dinner out or coffee for a week will make up for what she has been through_.

Morgan can feel Hotch's questioning gaze on him as silence had come over the room, finally Hotch took a deep breath, "Alright, Morgan you stay here with Garcia. Reid I want you to go out into the garage and locate the navy colored SUV and find out as much as you can from those inside. Prentiss and I will go out with the strike force at the Storage Unit Facility, Reid you are to meet us there as soon as your done here" Hotch instructed and no one argued.

Taking out a piece of gauze and folding it up, Garcia put some water onto it and handed it to Morgan for him to carefully wipe away the dried and fresh blood on JJ's face and her wrists. Within minutes a weak smile came onto both of their faces once most of the blood had been cleaned away.

"She looks so tired still… how could someone do something to my baby girl?" Penelope asked while looking at her friend's relaxed features. However the cuts made by the punches made her sick to her stomach. _She looks content… probably just knowing she's here with us is putting her at ease_ she thought as Morgan put some rubbing alcohol onto a piece of gauze.

"Someone who is sick and twisted and is out for revenge… I hope this doesn't wake her" Morgan commented as he brought it to her wrists. Penelope carefully held them up as though holding onto a fragile newborn baby's wrists. He lightly dabbed it in hopes to not see her eyes open, and once disinfected he grabbed a roll of a cotton like bandage, putting Vaseline onto the cuts in her wrist's before wrapping the bandage around them.

"You're the teams personal doctor – Doctor Derek Morgan of the FBI" Penelope teased and it brought a smile to both of their faces. Once Morgan set the pin in with a flat surface on the back of it into each bandage job.

Returning to the gauze he folded over the piece he'd used on the wrists and went to the unused side to put some fresh rubbing alcohol onto it and began to dab at the small cuts on her face first. He sighed relief when she only flinched but didn't wake up, "going to need to get another piece folded up and cover that one on her forehead. It looks the worst" Morgan commented and Penelope nodded in agreement.

The wound on her forehead wasn't a cut – it was a gash and every time she'd looked at it since it had been cleaned made a chill run up her spine. _Your still going to the hospital, we just want to try and take care of ya before that… I hope the team isn't having an overly hard time in catching Vincent _Penelope thought as she watched Morgan then dab at the gash.

JJ's eyes then slowly opened accompanied by a groan, Penelope looked to the floor where she had set the glass of water and picked it up while Morgan apologized. "Here kitten… this'll help" Penelope reached forward with it as Morgan pulled away with the gauze to return to the kit to get the bandage for the gash prepared.

Hands slowly rising to take the glass Penelope pulled it away from her and shook her head, "nuh-uh – no pressure for your wrists right now sweetie" Penelope advised.

Her heart lifted at the sight of JJ's smile and her complying with setting her hands down, Penelope reached forward again and gently placed the rim of the glass to JJ's bottom lip. Carefully she tilted it up as she watched her friend open her mouth and accept the water, after three gulps she pulled the glass down to stop the water from continuing in and pulled it away.

Morgan then turned to face her again with a neatly folded up piece of gauze to cover up the gash and passed the tape over to Penelope. While Morgan continued to make a comment about being a doctor Penelope reached around him and got the scissors. He then explained what he wanted Penelope to do for him before he placed the gauze over the gash on JJ's forehead.

Pulling on some tape Penelope cut it off and looked to JJ to see she'd closed her eyes again but was obviously still awake. "Thanks you guys… I feel so tired" JJ said in a really weak and soft voice which just proved how much all of the day's events had taken out of her.

"Considering how many times it looks like he hit you, I'm not surprised. Though there is no way your getting out of the dinner part of our deal" Morgan informed and Penelope looked to JJ for a sly smirk to creep onto her face. _JJ got a dinner date with the black night in shining armor of our team? When did this happen I wonder?_ Penelope watched as JJ looked at Morgan while Penelope placed the tape she'd cut over the gauze.

"I wouldn't dream of it" JJ replied to Morgan and he couldn't help but have a broad grin on his face then, "glad to hear it… I think just two more pieces should do the trick" he added to Penelope. The gauze is in a rectangular shape with a piece of tape at the top and bottom and only needs two small pieces going along the sides to secure it.

Once that gash was covered two-butterfly Band-Aids were placed onto a cut on the right side of her face, Penelope got a blanket and covered JJ with it. "Your safe now, with your family and Sir Derek Morgan" Penelope smiled sweetly at JJ and Morgan took JJ's right hand into his and raised it up to kiss the back of her hand. His warm and caring eyes not leaving JJ's while he did it, "I'll sit and sleep in Hotch's office chair if that is what it will take to protect you while you sleep in this office" Morgan assured her with sincere eyes.

"I need to get back to my babies and find out how my angel's are doing" Penelope added as she got to her feet, she looked from Morgan to JJ before giving JJ a loving smile. _You have no idea of the weight that comes off of my shoulders at knowing your safe JJ… I will express my profound words of enjoyment of knowing you still smile_ Penelope blew a kiss to JJ and then left the room.

JJ looked at Morgan who is still holding her right hand and is sitting crouched on the floor next to her, "thanks Derek… but you don't have to watch over me while I sleep" she commented. Giving his hand a small squeeze of appreciation.

However he shook his head, the sincere look in his eyes still, "yes I do have to. It was me who should have gone to the coffee shop to get everyone a coffee, if I had of gone then you wouldn't be where you are now or in the condition you are in now. I know that you'll say that no one could have prevented it from happening – we were notified too late about Vincent having gotten out and being loose. But I am making it my personal mission to be sure you are safe, comfy, taken care of, the whole nine yards. You have Derek Morgan's word on it JJ" he informed and tears made their way into JJ's eyes as he spoke and by the end they rolled down her cheeks.

With that he reached out with his left hand and used his thumb to wipe away the tear on her right cheek and used the back of his index finger form his left hand to wipe away the tear on her left cheek. An appreciative smile now on JJ's face, he then placed his left hand onto the right side of her face to hold and she leaned into his hand. Closing her eyes at the warmth of his hand on her face.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well… I need your help now. You see I haven't made a decision as to if the team have caught Vincent while Penelope and Derek took care of JJ or not. So I need you to tell me A) Vincent is caught or B) Vincent isn't caught and if he isn't tell me if he should go after someone else. If he should go after someone else then who. Or if he commits suicide – tell me how I should go about the next chapter/rest of the story. Any and all ideas are welcome. 

As well as tell me your thoughts, ideas and suggestions as to how I did up this chapter. All Reviews are very much needed for the continuation of the story.

By: SLITH


	5. Reality or Nightmare

Hotchner's strike team got there before him and kept him updated by radio that Vincent had fled a few blocks to the docks. No one had fired off a shot as he had no weapons on him and had only just kept running and Hotch told them to stand down. Only the strike force lost track of him but Hotch and Reid familiar with him found him at a pier at the far side.

Gun raised, both of Vincent's hands up to his own neck, "Vincent turn around!" Hotch ordered and slowly Vincent turned around with red all over his hands and down his black shirt. Hotchner's eyes widened as Vincent spat out what looked to be blood be, rolling his eyes up Vincent fell backwards into the water. _Why… this doesn't make sense… unless he'd already decided to commit suicide if his plans fell through_ he thought as he and Prentiss rushed over to where he'd last been seen.

Reid then ran up from behind, gun drawn, "where is he?" Reid asked looking around and Hotch holstered his gun and looked to Prentiss who'd just done the same thing. "Suicide?" Hotch inquired and Reid's eyes went wide at this bit of information.

Looking at Hotch in the eye, being that she was a witness, "suicide" she confirmed and Reid holstered his gun. Hotch put the collar of his work shirt near his mouth, "Vincent committed suicide… we're at the far pier, he fell into the water" Hotch informed as the sun is going down. "Fun for them to find him in the dark… the water will be rising too I think" Prentiss commented and the two agreed.

With that the three went back to the office to deliver the good news, JJ is back to sleeping with Derek leaning back in Hotch's chair watching over her. It is now 10:50 with everyone extremely tired from the full day of work of fear and exhilaration.

"Being that I still have to answer a few calls I'll be staying the latest. I'll bring JJ back with me to my house where she can sleep in the guest bedroom" Hotch said to Morgan just outside of his office so as to not wake JJ up. Morgan gave a firm nod, "alright… I'll go and invite out the others to having a few drinks to let the day's worry drown out of them" he offered and Hotch gave a firm nod as he looked over his agents in the bullpen beyond.

"That's a good idea… I'll phone up the search crew and find out how they're doing" Hotch stated and with that Morgan went down to the bullpen where Reid, Prentiss and Garcia are. "Alright! Who wants to have some drinks?" he offered in a cheerful tone to try and get their spirits up. The trio pulled smiles all around and Hotch smiled as he turned away to look through his office window with his cell phone pressed to his ear. Watching as JJ sleeps – well he hopes she is sleeping, "yes, this is Agent Hotchner – still searching… thanks" he hung up to see JJ stir which proved she is asleep.

* * *

Minutes ticked by into an hour, the rest of the team had left shortly after the suggestion was made. Hotch sat back in his office chair, feeling very tired and a lot of the staff and officers had gone home knowing Vincent was gone and the rest were at the docks. His own agents taking a load off and he'd already phoned Haley to be sure it was okay that JJ stay with them for the night, he didn't even need to explain why.

JJ had woken up 15 minutes after the trio left and Hotch told her about what had happened; he rubbed his eyes now as JJ shifted into another position on the couch. Sleeping ever more comfortably knowing that Vincent is gone. He stood up and stretched, walked over to her slowly and leaned down, "JJ?" he asked and she groaned – it brought a smile to his face at her protesting to stay there. "Does this mean I have to carry you to my car?" he inquired with a smile of amusement on his face and she smiled, "no… I'm getting' up."

Shaking his head he reached down and slowly picked her up in his arms, "I was kidding JJ… though I guess I have to work on my sense of humor" he added.

She leaned into his body as he carried her all the way to his car; he set her on her feet once at her passengers' door for her to seat herself. Within a matter of minutes they arrived at his house, Haley had stayed up and was shocked by the bruising on JJ's face. "I'll join you on the couch once she's in bed" Hotch assured Haley as he walked up the stairs with JJ just ahead of him.

He tucked her in, seeing how small she is and fragile all that he and his team wanted to do was take care of her, she was out as soon as the covers were pulled over her. Aaron closed the door as quietly as possible and joined his wife on the couch. Haley has her housecoat on, "what happened to her Aaron?" she asked once he sat down.

Reaching over she placed her hand onto his hands that are folded on his lap and he looked at her, "she was kidnapped earlier today – by someone we put into Prison a long time ago. And that man wanted revenge because I found out his past and exploited it, so he beat up JJ and sent me pictures on my cell phone from her cell phone" Aaron said as he pulled up his cell phone. He opened it and accessed the pictures to show her, her jaw dropped at the sight, "he targeted me, however she managed to escape and get a ride over to Quantico. Prentiss and I tracked down the man known as Vincent Perotta who is in the next picture with her… he committed suicide by the time we'd reached him. However the police are still searching for his body in the water," Aaron explained feeling he should tell her everything.

Knowing he isn't supposed to was one thing, but considering what all it involved and that now JJ was staying in their guest bedroom. He felt the need to confide in her so she knows of the whole situation; "I didn't feel it was right that she stay in her own home tonight after what she's been through." Haley then looked up at him after seeing the second picture and handed the cell phone over.

"JJ can stay for as long as she needs – how many sick days are you giving her?" Haley asked as Aaron pulled his work jacket off and set it aside. He thought for a moment, "I'll give her a few weeks – but from my experience with Elle and Reid it may not matter how long on sick leave you have. Some things in cases always spark memories of what happened to themselves and what they felt when going through it. JJ is a fighter but I'm hoping here she'll put her walls down and let you in to her feelings with her ordeal."

She nodded to Aaron with a small smile, "you all work so hard… Jack and I will help her in anyway possible" and Aaron smiled back at her, Haley knew of JJ's job. Knows of the type of person she is – what they all are. _Hopefully with the fact that Haley hasn't been through what we have that JJ will be able to open up to her on a different level than the team. Profilers. _Aaron thought and he leaned forward and he hugged Haley and received the hug back.

An hour and a half passed, Haley slept in Aaron's arms and he'd fallen asleep almost immediately. Turning over in her sleep JJ stirred to her bedroom door opening, however no light flooded, her right hand holding the corner of the pillow to her closer as someone walked in.

_Who could be checking in on me at this time of the night? _She wondered and before another thought crept into her mind a massive hand clamped over her mouth. Her eyes shot open at a very large man looming over her and first instinct she was going to strike until she felt a cold metal object press to her neck. "Good morning Jennifer" came the heavy voice of Vincent.

_I thought he was DEAD! Shit! What does he want… oh gosh no… I hope he hasn't harmed anyone – little Jack_ her mind drifted and he then motioned for her to sit up. "If you scream Jennifer, call for help or break anything to bring attention… I'll take Jack and Hotchner will never get to see him again," Vincent warned and she nodded for him to slowly remove his hand from her mouth. Taking a few deep breaths to steady herself as her eyes adjust to the darkness, in a low and as calm voice as she could muster. "I thought you were dead… you slit your throat…" she looked up at him as he brought over a wooden chair.

JJ could tell he was grinning in the dark, "red food coloring and ketchup – I had a backup plan if you'd gotten away. One thing I've learned is to never underestimate the FBI" he commented as he held up a piece of duct tape, "now come and sit on this chair" he instructed.

_I can't call for help… I can't risk their son's life, I'm lucky enough they let me stay here but I can't do that to them… just play along until you can catch him off guard _she told herself as she took a seat in the provided chair.

Within no time at all he wrapped each leg to a chair leg with the duct tape and wrapped her wrists securely to the arms of the chair. A rolled up piece of cloth was put into her mouth for what she only could guess was meant for him to torture her so she wouldn't wake the others.

Kneeling down in front of her Vincent put a hand onto each of her knees, "I am now going to make you wish you'd never escaped me as now I will make your life a living pain within your superiors house." With that he reached over to her left hand with both hands, her fingers gripping the end of the arm rester as he takes hold of the index finger.

In a swift movement he twisted and pulled the finger at the middle joint, JJ screamed into the gag, closing her eyes shut tight for a moment as he'd dislocated her finger. Taking deep breaths through her nose as he moves over to the middle finger, he grins from ear to ear as her shaking her head frantically. "Trust me… my fun hasn't even begun… this is for after words," he whispered like it was to be their little secret. Unable to protest further as in the same swift movement he then dislocated the middle finger at the middle joint.

Again JJ screamed into the gag, being unable to fight back, to kick at him, to do something other than receive what he is doing. He then moved to her right hand, tears welling up in her eyes with a pleading look for him to not continue, but he just smiled back as he took her ring finger. "Just one more… I promise" he assured her and with that he dislocated her ring finger up to the middle knuckle like the other two.

She bent her head down, tears trickling down her cheeks, eyes closed, as she couldn't bear to see her own fingers the way they are now. However JJ didn't have much time to dwell as she got struck upside at the right side of her jaw near her chin, "there will be no looking away from me Jennifer, because if you do then I'll do something I wasn't planning on."

At this her eyes shot open when he placed his right hand on her right leg and let it move smoothly up to her thigh, her work pants not hiding the grip. "That's right… if you look away from me again Jennifer or close your eyes my hand just might slip into your pants. I know its most likely not in Hotchner's old profile of me that I'd do it, which is why it will only be used to keep your attention on me" he explained as his finger tips slid over the crotch part of her pants. She forced her eyes to stay on him even though she wanted to look away. "That's a good girl" he commented as he removed his hand from her pants.

Vincent then got to his feet and without warning punched JJ in the left side of her forehead; the blow knocked her to the right and made the chair move to fall. However Vincent caught the chair before it fully fell and propped her back up to sitting, but once all four wooden legs were planted on the floor. He punched her in the right side of her forehead; again the blow caught her off guard but the chair only swayed onto the two left chair legs until she came back to all fours.

Delivering another backhand only to her right cheek and right after delivering one to her left cheek, his first two punches having already become cuts by how hard he'd hit. In the travel home he'd knocked her around, this time he wanted faster results and held nothing back.

JJ's eyes rolled up, trying to stay conscious but finding it harder than ever as her head went back to sit against the chair. "Come back Jennifer…" Vincent warned and she right then felt his right hand gliding up her right thigh again. _Come on – get control… don't let him get… don't let him… get…_ loosing the fight to stay conscious while feeling his finger tips brush over the zipper to her work pants.

Just as Vincent was about to make another move he noticed how her body slackened, "did I strike her harder than I thought?" he muttered as he went to the hallway. He'd left a glass of water there incase if this were to happen and once in front of her splashed the water onto her face.

She woke up immediately and blinked several times wondering how long she'd been out for, he set the glass down onto the dresser before crouching down in front of her. "I didn't do anything further once I noticed you passed out – I think its time to wake Hotchner from his slumber" Vincent said and JJ wished desperately right then that she could get out of the chair.

To Be Continued…

* * *

I apologies for how long it took to get this chapter up. Please Review your comments, ideas, suggestions and thoughts. I would like to thank all of the ideas that came in for this chapter; I did start to write it differently until I realized it wasn't going to sound logical. 

By: SLITH


	6. Unspoken Words

Vincent picked up Jack and placed his knife to the boy's throat as he walked into Aaron and Haley's bedroom, "Good morning!" he said in an eerie way, which made Haley jump at the sight before her. Aaron clutched her left shoulder with his left hand, "please… don't harm him" Aaron felt himself nearly begging and Vincent looked down at Jack.

"I don't see of why it should come to that if…" he trailed off and looked at them, "you don't do as I tell you – now I want you to duct tape your husband's wrists together… tight" Vincent demanded.

Tossing the duct tape at her and she looked at it as if it were a live grenade, slowly she wrapped it around his wrists but did as she was told and did it up tight. Aaron could clearly see the fear in her eyes and he mouthed 'its okay' to her and gave a curt nod.

Once that was done he told Aaron not to leave the room and left with Haley and Jack, taking them to the basement and taping them to a post down there. Aaron tried going after the phone but because of his wrists it was no use and only knocked it onto the floor _please don't harm them Vincent. I hope he doesn't know JJ is here…_ he bit his bottom lip at the thought of any of them getting harmed.

Slowly the bedroom door opened and Vincent stepped in with a grin on his face, "doesn't this feel familiar? Only you're the one bound and I'm not." Aaron cleared his throat as he got to his feet and walked over to Vincent, "what do you want?" he got straight to the point and Vincent chuckled, "you should know what I want – you got into my head before. Come on" Vincent leaned onto the doorframe, his face not far from Aaron's, "pick my brain."

Standing his ground he knows even if he takes a swipe at him that he'll only receive double or someone else will receive it, "you want me to tell you of why I didn't turn out like you." He said it flatly but knew from when Vincent was being taken away the first time that it puzzled him.

Snapping his finger's with a smirk on his face, "exactly and if you give me bull shit answers then…" he trailed off and looked to the room where JJ is in and then looked to Aaron, "I'll show you."

He walked with Aaron just behind him knowing he won't try anything and can't do much a chair just sitting outside of the guest bedroom as well as a metal bat. Aaron felt a drop of sweat go down the side of his head. _No… he's going to use JJ… please let her be alright _he thought as Vincent moved the chair into the room and gestured for Aaron to go in.

Flicking on the light switch as he came through the door way Aaron's heart took a flip at the new sight of JJ, taking in her new bruising and cuts in her had and cheeks. Even the finger's he'd dislocated on her, his hear ached at seeing the tear stains down her cheeks, she'd been gagged so no one in the house would hear her screams of pain while they'd slept. Her shirt and face along with a bit of her hair was wet from being splashed with water, he then heard Vincent clear his throat and gesture to the chair now in front of JJ by a few feet.

"I'm so sorry JJ" Aaron could help but say and Vincent chuckled as he pulled out the duct tape and taped him down to the chair except for the arms. "Your sorry are you? For not being able to protect her while I beat her out of anger, I bet hearing her screaming would have startled you – anyways as I was saying back at your bedroom" Vincent added and looked to JJ.

Walking over to her he then turned his attention to Aaron, "if you give me bull shit answers then this will happen" and without looking back handed JJ in the left cheek. "Do we have an understanding?" Vincent asked and Aaron could feel the sweat build up in his palms.

"Yes… please just do not harm her any further," Aaron said and Vincent smirked, "that's all up to you Hotchner – now tell me why your not like me."

Aaron took a deep breath and looked Vincent in the eye, "I did not want to become my father, I decided that I wanted to stop other men like my father from doing it to their families. To help those who couldn't find it within themselves to see past what was going on and see how strong they really are" Aaron didn't like saying it out loud. Especially in front of JJ but he had a feeling it would come out sooner or later as to why he wanted to get into the field he is in.

Vincent only nodded, his arms folded over his chest as he listened, "well… I'm going to assume you told the truth. So for that I'll set one of her fingers" Aaron didn't see that coming. He watched as Vincent crouched down in front of JJ and went to her left hand, taking hold of her index finger.

"JJ – keep your eyes on me… don't look at him" Aaron said in his authority tone and he caught JJ's attention the moment he spoke to her. Her eyes locked with his and a snap could be heard, JJ gasped and cringed, trying to not show how much it truly hurt in front of Aaron. However her eyes showed her pain, she could hide the pain in her facial expression pretty good but couldn't hide it from her eyes.

"Now Hotchner… tell me why I turned out the way I did" Vincent stated and went back to standing next to JJ and folded his arms across his chest. Swallowing Aaron knew that no matter what he said Vincent wouldn't like it – even the truth.

"You feared your father, because he hurt you and your mother. You felt that it must have somehow been your fault that you did something wrong for him to attack you. To further punish you that he'd go after your mother to seem as though he was invincible. Your fear turned into hatred when you got older and you felt that once your Dad was out of the way that everything would be better… only you enjoyed killing him. More than you thought it would and it gave you a powerful feeling, you got a thrill and continued from there" Aaron tried for his own honest assessment and Vincent cocked his head.

"That's an interesting way of putting it – I'll give you that," Vincent said though you cold tell by his tone he didn't like what he'd heard and crouched down in front of JJ. "Did you know that the longer a finger is dislocated the more it hurts when set back into place?" Vincent inquired as he then set JJ's middle finger on her left hand back into place and she closed her eyes tightly.

Aaron could see the pain on her face and watched her force herself to stop from crying out, "its okay JJ" he tried to assure her as Vincent went to her right hand and set her ring finger. At this she cried out in pain into the gag.

"Tell me Hotchner" Vincent said in a tone that suggested that he's about to really start with something, most likely on JJ as he didn't even turn around to look at him when addressing him. Keeping her eyes shut tight she slowly opened them to feel Vincent's cold eyes staring at her.

Fresh tears in JJ's eyes as she hadn't expected him to finish setting her fingers, now swollen and still screaming from what he'd done. "Why did Jennifer here become an FBI agent?" Vincent asked Aaron and Aaron looked to JJ; her eyes went up to lock with his. She'd never told anyone as far as he knew as to why she did.

"I don't know Vincent… why are you asking me?" Aaron asked trying to keep himself calm as he watched Vincent stand up straight and go to the hallway to return with the baseball bat.

"Well you got into my head, you told me why I became what I have so why haven't you gotten into Jennifer's head to tell me why she became FBI" Vincent questioned as he stood on the other side of JJ now. Holding the bat in a threatening way that suggested he's going to attack JJ still.

Looking into her eyes he could see the fear in her eyes, she knew what was coming and was dreading it. _Whatever I say he's going to attack her… maybe I can get something out of him instead without harming JJ_ Aaron thought and took a deep breath.

"Why do you wish to know about her Vincent? She has nothing to do with what went on between you and me. I told you why you became who you are and why I took my path… it is me you are after. Not her. So why don't you tell me why it is you're still interrogating me?" Aaron demanded, trying to take control of the situation and Vincent just smirked.

Without warning Vincent swung the bat and struck JJ in the stomach with the head of it, making her cry out into the gag and bend over from the sudden attack. Her finger's gripping the ends of the arm resters and Aaron felt as though it were him that took the hit from seeing her in her condition.

"Trying to be the big man isn't a good idea right now Hotchner – unless if you are aiming to hurt her further which I doubt" Vincent then looked to Hotch. He noticed his heavy breathing and grinned at the anger on his face at what he'd done to his agent.

Aaron looked up at Vincent and let his anger take over, "are you so weak you have to attack someone who cannot defend themselves? You have made it so she cannot back talk, or punch or kick at you yet you attack her to get at me! You are so pathetic Vincent!" he took a breath to see the anger coming up and into Vincent's eyes, not wanting him to retaliate on JJ his chest puffed out more. "You felt so powerful in the dark when we first met, when you punched me over and over and then began to strangle me! But really you are so weak! You hide in the dark so no one sees how much of a coward you are to actually face your enemy! Tonight you are proving it by attacking JJ knowing she could never take you on!"

He snapped, Vincent took each blow and went over to Aaron and struck him in the left temple, then the right cheek and then the left cheek twice before standing back. Haley from in the basement with Jack could even hear Aaron's yelling at Vincent.

"I am no coward Aaron Hotchner – I attack Jennifer because I know it'll hurt you just as much seeing her in pain" Vincent retorted and turned around to JJ and quickly ripped the gag off of her. Crouching down to eye level with her, his hands on his knees, "do you think he's right?" he asked and she looked to Aaron.

His anger still showing on his face, she can see in his eyes the determination, his eyes go from looking at Vincent to her own. _Hotch has always read the unsub right in the end… _and then she watched Hotch mouth the words 'be strong, I know you are.' His eyes unwavering, showing his true confidence in her, she takes a deep breath.

His unspoken words and his eyes giving JJ the strength she needed to go into the mindset she goes into whenever going to be storming a house. Turning her attention back to Vincent's unblinking intense eyes he clearly noticed her change in the situation.

"Yes."

To Be Continued…

* * *

Please Review your ideas, thoughts, comments and suggestions as each one is greatly appreciated. I wanted this done before the March Break as for me I'll be really busy and most likely won't get a chance to work on it. 

Take care and have a great March Break!

By: SLITH


	7. The Opportunity

Clenching his fists Vincent glared at JJ, what annoyed him more was that she didn't back from his building up rage on the look on his face. Standing up straight he picks up the bat and turns to Aaron much to both f their surprise and he struck the head of the bat to Aaron's stomach, he grunted and doubled over in the chair.

JJ leaned forward in her chair, "Stop this! What is it you want Vincent?" JJ demanded and surprised herself with the fire in her voice, he turned to look at her. Taking a deep breath he walks up to her, looking down at her just staring and Aaron looked up.

"I told you why I became an FBI agent Vincent – what more could you want! JJ has nothing to do with you and me so why is she involved?" Aaron added and Vincent flexed his fingers on the bat.

"Tell me Jennifer… have you told Hotchner or your team why you became an FBI agent?" Vincent asked in a cold dark tone that sent a chill up her spine but she didn't break eye contact. Wanting to look at Aaron now she sits back but keeps eye contact with him.

"No" JJ stated and Vincent got a smirk on his face, suddenly looking confident that he has something to work with, "and why not?" he asked in an almost casual way. Not wanting to look away from him to appear weak or to avoid him she kept her eyes on his, "why do you want to know?" At this Vincent gave a low chuckle before crouching down in front of her.

Aaron looked from JJ to Vincent _she is challenging him… I hope Haley and Jack find a way out of wherever they are being kept and can call 911. I wish I could get at least my wrists freed… if JJ can keep him distracted maybe I can get my hands free – but then how do I get my legs free? _He couldn't help but wonder and really began working on moving his hands as much as possible.

"Is it so personal that you cannot share with your colleagues? You've been on the team for how long and haven't opened up to them as to _why_ you joined? Come on" he tilted his head to the side with an amused look on his face, "fill in the one blank your own boss won't be able to figure out on his own."

In the corner of JJ's eye she can see Aaron trying to get his hands unbound and knows she has to keep Vincent distracted, she let herself falter while staring into Vincent's eyes. "I will tell him when I'm ready to" JJ said and his smirk went bigger at her change in demeanor.

_Hotch… hurry, I don't know for how long I'll be able to lead him on… and I don't want to give him an actual answer – at least he's easy to fool_ she thought and Vincent folded his arms across her knees. As if trying to get comfy, "what are you afraid of Jennifer? Afraid he won't treat you the same if he finds out?"

Meanwhile Haley is working on getting Jack's left hand out of the duct tape, his left wrist is wrapped up with her right and his right wrist is wrapped up with her left. Both sitting on a rug, ankles taped together and duct tape is wrapped around her abdomen to his chest. Their backs to the post and he did them up tighter than she likes.

"I can't hear Daddy" Jack said in a small scared voice, Haley has been looking around the ceiling as well to listen for any more shouting.

"Neither can I Jack… don't worry – just focus on freeing your hand" Haley commented in a confident voice. Knowing she and Jack need to get free so they can call the cops before Vincent comes down, she could only hope he wouldn't come down to check up on them.

_Aaron please keep him distracted… I hope that man isn't going after JJ again – she looked bad when she got here. _Closing her eyes shut tight she felt Jack's hand at long last slip through, "okay, now lets get the tape undone that's holding us to the pole."

Her right hand began to search for the end piece and soon discovered it isn't on her side, "Mommy – its really tough" Jack complained.

He is working on the fine edge but it wasn't coming up easy with only his left hand, Haley could hear Jack start to whimper, looking over her right shoulder. "Its okay Jack, take your time, Mommy's here."

Haley decided that while Jack is working on getting the tape started she brings her knees up to her chest and uses her left hand to start unwrapping the duct tape around her ankles. _The only thing to make me panic now is if I hear a scream or footsteps _she thought.

JJ set her head back; Aaron nearly has his right hand out and knows that JJ is finally going to let on. Her eyes closed she slowly opens them to look at Vincent, her defenses down but there is something else _she is going to lie to his face… I hope he buys it_.

Opening her mouth she pauses, Vincent looks eager with a bright child like grin on his face like he's about to get his favorite bed time story. "I'm an only daughter, two older brothers, my Dad is in real estate and my Mom is a part time nurse. My Dad always favored my brother's; one went into Hockey and became Captain of his team while the other went after real estate to follow in Daddy's footsteps. Mom treated me like I was a fragile little girl" JJ paused, making up the story as she goes along in hopes of fooling him like she'd fooled Morgan and Reid.

"I wanted to prove that I could undertake something big, show I wasn't fragile. I joined up with the girls soccer team in High School – became Captain however…" JJ trailed off to look away from Vincent in hopes that she is leading him on. He'd been listening intently thus far. "My Dad said that soccer wasn't a huge thing, said I was wasting my time and that if I wanted his approval that I should have joined Hockey like my oldest brother" turning her gaze back to Vincent she can see a rather hardened look on his face.

_Either he understands and it is bringing back bad memories of his own Dad punishing him or he is seeing right through me_ JJ thought as Aaron has just gotten his hand free.

"Knowing I wasn't good enough and trying to prove myself wasn't working I decided to take on a career that I knew would open their eyes. Facing criminals and awaiting the danger at each corner during a case – I knew that would rattle them," JJ said simply and Vincent's face went to one of being calm.

Aaron is working on dislocating the chair legs from the seat and support system connecting the front legs to the back legs. _Come on… come on – JJ is counting on me. Making the story longer does help me work longer but he may see right through her at being so honest _he thought as he clenched his teeth in working on prying the wood apart.

Sighing JJ put on her honest looking face she could muster, "however I never gained my Dad's or my Mom's approval. Because of my actions I haven't spoken to my parents since I became an FBI agent and only get a birthday card from my brother's – my family is now my team. With them I feel accepted and get the approval my real family never let me have" she finished and Vincent stared at her for a moment.

Tilting his head to the side with a quizzical look in his eyes and on his face, "who's your parents on your team?" he questioned and at this JJ couldn't help but to look at Aaron who's managed to get the front legs detached from the seat but not from the connectors.

Moving her eyes back to Vincent's, "Jason is the father I never had… Penelope is like a watchful mother" JJ answered truthfully and Aaron could see this. He knew it was true before JJ even answered him back.

Taking a breath JJ furrowed her brow while looking him in the eye, "we've answered your questions, what more could you want?" JJ asked, anger evident in her tone and Vincent got to his feet. Bat in hand and then pulled a knife out of his pocket. He has clearly put Aaron out of his mind.

Aaron has finally dislocated three of the four connectors and is wondering what Vincent could be up to.

"For all I know you and Hotchner both lied to me… however he is right so to tie up any loose ends" Vincent said, not answering her question. Reaching down he cuts the duct tape at each leg and then looked at her, "I'm going to let you go and for your cooperation earlier – I'd like to make a request that you close your eyes while I undo the last two restraints."

She couldn't believe her ears, though he positioned the knife at her right wrists restraint and slowly looked to Aaron. He looks as surprised as she is but he gave a small nod, if he were to see Vincent going to do something additional he would charge at him full throttle.

Slowly JJ closed her eyes and Aaron watched as Vincent cut the tape away, as he retracted the knife from her right arm Aaron then heard a door opening. He looked out the guest bedroom door and down the hallway that leads to the stairs _Haley… did you and Jack get free?_ He wondered and for the brief moment that he'd looked away Vincent raised the bat and swung it down hard onto JJ's left forearm.

It was JJ's sudden burst of screaming in pain that brought Aaron's attention back to her. "JJ!" he screamed, he had never seen someone he cared about hurt so badly right in front of him. The moment after Vincent broke her arm he used the knife to cut the restraint to that arm and JJ immediately cradled her arm. Closing her eyes shut tight everything went in slow motion to her as her eyes fell upon Vincent.

_Come on JJ… push aside the pain _looking down at her arm as she moves out of the chair _no bone has broke through the skin… you can get through this! Help your boss! Help Haley and Jack! _Clenching her teeth looking up at Aaron as he in her mind slowly shoots off of the chair. _Ignore the pain! Concentrate on Vincent! _

Time caught up and JJ watched Aaron then shoot off of the chair and tackled Vincent onto the floor, Haley in the kitchen heard the thud through the ceiling. JJ's scream was unlike anything she'd heard before and it only made her pick up the phone in the kitchen quicker. _Fuck! He went after JJ as well! What a sick cynical man! _She thought as she dialed 911.

However Aaron's tackle didn't last long at all, Vincent delivered a punch to his right temple before kicking him off. Taking in her surroundings JJ quickly began to look around for a weapon she could use to help Aaron as she watched him land on her back next to her.

_Take a chance… see if you'd still got your soccer moves! _JJ told herself and she looked to the chair she'd been sitting in. Vincent getting to his feet she quickly stepped up onto the chair with her right foot and as though going to be kicking the ball back to the opponents' goal. The ball in the air, JJ moved like she is on the field, jumped up on her right leg again and struck her left foot up and connected it with the right corner of Vincent's jaw.

He never saw it coming, falling onto his back again he clamped his right hand to the spot where she'd kicked and looked up at her. Aaron got to his feet and yanked the wood still taped to his right leg out and watched Vincent get to his feet again.

"So… you were a soccer player," Vincent muttered through clenched teeth as he looks at JJ and then looks at Aaron again. Taking a step forward Aaron swings the wooden chair leg at him, only Vincent caught his arm just as JJ delivered a solid kick to his lower back. His legs bent a little but nothing to show he'd taken a real effect as Aaron then went for an uppercut for Vincent to receive.

Aaron looked to JJ, "go to Haley! Get help!" he requested and looked back to Vincent to receive a punch to his left eyebrow and walked backwards into the nightstand. Vincent then turned to JJ and tried to grab for her, she quickly evaded, "I can't leave you here to fight him off by yourself!" she protested.

Backing up to the dresser and quickly moving towards the door as he made a move to grab her broken arm Aaron pushed off of the nightstand and body checked Vincent. He sent him crashing into the chair JJ had been sitting in and Vincent crushed the chair on impact, Aaron looked to JJ, "please JJ" a pleading look in his eyes.

She can see the Aaron that hides behind the mask at work, fear in his eyes. "I need you to be with Haley and Jack for me. Please JJ" he pleaded to her and he looked to Vincent. He is on his feet and looks really pissed off; tackling Aaron to the other chair and making it break under both of their weight. Looking at JJ, the look of worry evident on her face, turning to look at Vincent he moves his head just in time as he delivers a blow and his fist hit the floor.

"Go JJ!" Aaron demanded and with that she reluctantly ran out of the room for Vincent to deliver another blow to Aaron's left eyebrow. Vincent looked at JJ as she took off down the hall and went for the stairs; "NO!" he shouted and got to his feet. Taking off in pursuit of her while Aaron gather his thoughts and vision on the floor.

To Be Continued…

* * *

I had done up part of this on Sunday but got stuck with the fight scene but I feel that what will happen next will be exciting. Please Review your thoughts, ideas, comments and opinions as all are greatly appreciated. 

However I wanted to make a special shout out to all JJ fans – I read that the 3rd new episode of Criminal Minds to be aired is one that JJ Centric storyline fans should enjoy. Though no specifics were given only that about JJ.

By: SLITH


	8. Got Your Back

Hearing the running footsteps catching up behind her, JJ sped off around the bottom of the stairs, "JJ!" she heard Haley call from the opposite end of the house. Looking over she can see Haley in the kitchen with Jack hiding behind her.

Haley couldn't believe the sight of JJ, her new bruising, and the blood on her face and how she is holding her left forearm to her chest. Then Vincent came running around bottom of the stairs, heading for JJ, "look out!" Haley called out and once JJ turned around Vincent grabbed her by the throat with his left hand.

Lifting her off of her feet, JJ gasped and closed her eyes at first and then once she opened her eyes Vincent through her up and over the couch to land on the coffee table. Wincing at the impact of her back to the solid wood she slowly rolled off and onto the floor with a thud. _This is getting old…_ JJ thought as she slowly got to her feet to see Vincent's attention on Haley and Jack now.

Aaron upstairs rolled onto his hands and knee's, an obvious gash in his left eyebrow now. Blood flowing down and going around his eye, "must… get to the girls… need to do something" he told himself under his breath as he got to his feet and stumbled up to the hallway.

JJ can see a glint of interest in Vincent's eye as he looks at the frightened Haley and Jack, she watches as he takes a step towards them. Not noticing Aaron in the hallway upstairs now she rushes over to Haley and Jack before Vincent takes another step towards them. Now standing in front of Haley and right hand out behind her as if to say 'stand back'. "I won't let you touch them," JJ stated in a confident and defiant voice, determination in her eyes.

_I won't let him harm Haley the way he's hurt me… Hotch where are you? _JJ wondered as Vincent took another step and Aaron looked down at the scene below him.

Gripping his hands on the railing firmly, taking a deep breath he jumps up and pushes off of the railing to jump down. Landing right on top of Vincent, wrapping his right arm around his throat immediately and hooking his left arm around Vincent's left arm and planting his left hand onto the back of his neck.

JJ and Haley were shocked to see Aaron jump down and tackle Vincent, his maneuver with the left arm seeming to keep Vincent from being able to get up. He is instead reaching up at Aaron with his right hand just as the front door is kicked open.

"FBI! Freeze!" Morgan demanded with his gun trained in front of him as he sees his boss on top of Vincent. He is shocked to see JJ directly ahead standing in front of Haley and Jack in a protective stance. Walking in swiftly with Prentiss just behind Morgan, flashing lights from the street beyond can be seen.

Vincent grunted and reached up with his left hand to try to grab at Hotch but due to the hold on that arm he failed. "Vincent stay down! You've got two guns on you!" Morgan informed and Vincent put his forehead to the floor, Hotch took this as a sign to get off and once he did Vincent stayed down.

"Hands behind your back" Morgan stated and Vincent grinned as Prentiss looked at JJ, "you okay?" she asked, her attention going back and forth between JJ and Haley and Vincent on the floor.

"You should know better than to think I'll comply with that" Vincent commented and Morgan put his knee to Vincent's middle of the back. Morgan aggressively pulled Vincent's arms back and cuffed him; taking his knee off of his back he lifted Vincent to his feet and led him outside.

"We're alright but JJ…" Haley trailed off once Vincent was out of the house as Aaron then walked over to them.

JJ slowly pulled back her sleeve to her left arm and they could immediately tell what was wrong, "lets get you to the ambulance JJ" Aaron stated and JJ nodded. Prentiss put JJ's right arm around her neck and her left arm around her back and helped her out of the house.

Half way through the living room shouts could be heard outside, once JJ and Prentiss made it to the doorframe they discovered that Morgan had handed off Vincent to another officer. This officer underestimated Vincent and now Vincent is running down the street being chased by Morgan and two other officers.

Penelope is out by the ambulance with Reid and she immediately covered her mouth with a gasp at the sight of JJ as they made their way down the steps. "What happened with Vincent?" Prentiss asked as the paramedics came and set JJ on a stretcher, Aaron and Haley coming out to see what is going on.

"When the officer was getting the door open Vincent smacked him into it and then took off. He's persistent" Reid commented and Penelope immediately hugged JJ once she was brought close enough to the ambulance.

"You got here pretty fast," Aaron added and Penelope smiled once she released JJ, "yeah, I forgot something at the office. After our drinks we all returned and Morgan overheard about something going on at your house. The neighbor heard a scream and called 911" Penelope explained and Aaron looked at Haley.

"I tried to phone the police but he cut the cords to our phones and hid the cordless ones" Haley said and Aaron cupped her face with his right hand. Aaron then opened his mouth to say something when gunshots sounded in the distance and everyone looked over.

A paramedic is helping JJ hold out her left arm and checking to see where it hurts. Once she confirmed he began applying something yellow to her forearm. "By the looks of it, this will take about four to six weeks to heal once its been properly taken care of" the paramedic informed and Penelope is holding her right hand.

"May I have a look at your cut sir?" the other paramedic asked Aaron, both of the paramedics ignoring the gun shot as they feel their patients are in front of them.

Prentiss and Reid looked to the ground as they listened to their headsets and then looked at one another, "Morgan got Vincent… shot him down," Reid explained. Aaron had nodded in accepting and Penelope moved from sitting next to JJ to standing up so Aaron sat down next to JJ.

"What a night…" JJ finally said as her arm was put into a temporary sling; an additional ambulance was called to take Vincent's body away while Morgan returned to the other's to get filled in on the conditions of JJ and Aaron. "He'd managed to go down a hill and get his hands out in front of him, he hid and once Officer Crawley was close enough he grabbed him. He had found a broken piece of glass just off the road and held it to Officer Crawley's neck. When he didn't comply and began to cut into him I fired and got him in the arm holding the glass, though once he let go of the officer he grabbed for the gun from the officer… I had no choice. I had to shoot him down as he obviously didn't want to go back" Morgan explained what had happened at his end.

"I'm going to go and make sure Jack is okay… I'll see you in a bit" Haley said and thanked the agents before going inside. Aaron then looked at his agents, not caring that he was still in his boxer PJ's or in his white sleeveless shirt, "guys, Prentiss – could I have a moment with JJ alone?" he asked and no one protested.

Once the team was out of earshot Aaron looked at JJ, turned part of his body to face her and with a small smile, "that was a pretty good story you told him" he commented and JJ smiled back. She knew there'd be no way around a profiler with that story she told especially him.

Then his eyes changed to a look of concern and care, "I know everyone has their own reason for becoming an FBI Agent. I was wondering if you'd be willing to share with me the real reason why you became an FBI Agent" Aaron said, his voice kind and understanding. Telling JJ that his opinion on her and everything will not change as well as that he won't tell anyone else.

Taking a deep breath through her nose she looked Aaron in the eye _why should I hide it from him? _She thought and then realized it's not so much of hiding its just not telling, it never comes up in a conversation and no one asks. It is a private matter but seeing as how long she's known Aaron Hotchner.

"The reason why I joined the FBI when I had a Scholarship from Soccer is because when I was attending Pittsburgh there was killings done. No witnesses to any of the murders, and one evening after Soccer practice I got back to my dorm late, when I got in I heard shouting. My roommate's boy friend was upset; he had a gun and was saying he killed the people for her. He was furious that she wasn't happy and thanking him for doing it, I tried to talk him down as best I could. But he wouldn't listen to reason," taking a breather and looking at her arm for a moment that is all bandaged up. Looking back up at Aaron in the eye, "our neighbors heard his shouting, the police didn't take long to come and they barged in. He pointed his gun at me and then at his girl friend before the police shot him down" she paused, heaving a sigh and feeling comfortable. His eyes still kind and understanding. "She was too shaken to give a comment, so I went up to the press and told them what had happened… she couldn't look me in the eye after that and I kept telling myself if I had of been a little bit sooner then the outcome might have been different."

His eyes unwavering, he simply nodded and took her right hand in his left and gave her hand a small squeeze. "Thank you for sharing JJ, what I had said in the room was true – I will not look at your differently or treat you any differently. You have more than proved yourself to be a member of the BAU and my team" he smiled.

JJ couldn't help but take note at how sweet his smile was; it is genuine and something so rare you'd think it never happened. Smiling back at him he let go of her hand and got to his feet.

Shortly after the ambulance drove off with JJ to the hospital to have her arm taken care of, along with all of her cuts, bruises and gashes.

To Be Continued…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was really hoping the new episode 'In Heat' was going to give out her reason for becoming an FBI Agent. When it didn't I worked hard using the information from that episode and everything else to try and come up with a reasonable story as to why she did become FBI.

Please Review your comments, ideas, suggestions, etc., as all are welcome and greatly appreciated. I apologize for the long wait for this chapter.

By: SLITH


	9. Her Smile

I close the car door behind me quickly and race off to the Hospital Emergency doors, heart pounding ever since I got the news from Penelope Garcia while I had been getting ready to go into work.

I see Penelope Garcia at the counter talking to the receptionist; I rush over to her as she turns her attention to me…

_I take the last bite out of my Sesame seed Bagel with Herb and Garlic cream cheese, wearing a medium blue grey collared button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to just above the elbows. Dark grey dress pants that look good with the shirt._

_Looking over my wristwatch I then hear my cell phone go off on my hip, not bothering to look at whom it is I reach out for the front door's handle and open it as I open my phone, "__Will LaMontagn."_

"_Will! It's Penelope Garcia from Quantico Virginia" came the female voice; I close the door behind me and stop to think for a moment 'the BAU teams' technician.' "Your with the BAU team" I comment as I walk down the stone pathway and head for my car._

"_Yes and I felt that you should know about JJ… she's in the hospital here in Virginia" Penelope informs and I stop in my tracks. My heart skips a beat before it drops below my ribs, "thank you Penelope, I'm on my way."_

_With that I hung up and called into the station, telling them I won't be in due to a family emergency. Jumping into my car I strap on my belt, turn on the ignition and pull out to head over to the hospital; wanting full details in person than over the phone._

I walk up to Penelope quickly and watch as she rises up both hands as if to say 'easy there' and I stop in front of her. "JJ is alright Will, her arm is just being put into a cast," she explains; however, I still feel anxious about the whole ordeal.

We walk over to the waiting room chairs, "what happened to her Penelope? And where is the Unsub responsible?" I ask, having a hunch this was no car accident as we both sit down.

Moving my chair to face her a bit better and placing a hand onto each of my knees, I watch her place her left hand onto my right hand. Looking me in the eye with a straight serious face, "JJ was kidnapped early yesterday. The man responsible is in a body bag, we put him behind bars but he escaped; JJ escaped captivity and got back to Quantico.

"We cleaned her up from any cuts she got, exhausted from captivity she slept on the couch in Hotchner's office. Hotch and Prentiss believed they watched the aftermath of him having committed suicide and fall onto the water" Penelope paused, I've been taking it all in. Listening to everything she says.

_JJ was kidnapped… she escaped, she is one tough lady… _ran through my mind when Penelope paused.

I felt her lightly squeeze my hand, "Hotch took her to his and Haley's place, his wife to get some proper rest. The plan was to bring JJ to the hospital this morning; however, the Unsub went to Hotchner's – things got ugly. The two of them managed to get free though, Vincent the Unsub attempted going after Hotch's family.

"Our team got there shortly after Hotch pinned Vincent to the floor of his family room, when taking Vincent away he tried to take off. Derek took after him and in the end" she took a breath, "Derek shot him down dead."

_The Unsub is officially dead… JJ has been hurt and I was unable to do anything to help _I thought as my eyes strayed off to look at the floor.

"What…" I started and found it hard to continue the question, "what all did he do to JJ?" I turn my gaze to look at Penelope in the eye. _I have to know before I go in to see her_ I thought and it was her turn to look away from me. _JJ is really close to Penelope and Emily… it hurts Penelope to even think of JJ in her current state_ I acknowledge right away.

"Vincent punched her in the face… multiple times, he struck her in the stomach with a baseball bat" I winced at her telling of the baseball bat to the stomach. Images going through my mind of a big man hitting her in the face, my fingers tightening on my knees in anger.

"He dislocated her left hands' index and middle finger as well as her right hand's ring finger, but he set them back to normal" Penelope finally turned her gaze to look at me. Her hand tightened more on my hand; my breathing has gone from anxious to taking slow deep breaths.

"The same bat was used to break her left forearm while that arm was bound to the chair she sat in" she finished. I pursed my lips before jumping out of my seat and running my right hand through my hair.

Taking deep breaths as I look around the hospital, left hand on my hip as Penelope gets to her feet, "how could anyone do such a thing to JJ?" I asked, my anger fueling me. _Why did that sick son-of-a-bitch do such things to her?_ I closed my eyes, feeling a gentle hand on my back.

"We believe Vincent went after JJ to get back at Hotch, he wanted to hurt Hotch because Hotch profiled him and angered him that he figured him out," she said and I closed my eyes tighter. My right hand shaking from a mix of jumbled emotions.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I asked in a shaken voice, clenching my teeth in frustration and at the thought of possibly having lost JJ to that man.

"Of course sweetie" Penelope said in a soft and concerned voice, I opened my eyes to realize I have tears on the rims. Looking at her as she has a look of understanding in her eyes.

"Could I please go in and see her first?" I requested and a smile came onto her face, one that shows sincerity and care.

"That you may, I saw her when she got back and when she came out of Hotchner's house" then she patted my back lightly, "you have first dibs" Penelope added and I smiled at her as the tears rolled down my cheeks and down to my jaw line.

Using my right hand I wipe away the tears as Penelope puts her left arm around my shoulders, "thank you – I've been dreading the worst" I confessed.

Hearing footsteps coming up I look over to see a bald doctor in small glasses, wearing the normal white outfit with a clipboard in hand. He's just taller than me, "you're here for Jennifer Jareau" the doctor acknowledged and I gave a nod.

"Yes we are, how is she?" I asked right away and the man smiled.

"She is going to be fine, Miss. Jareau is in recovery. Sleeping with milk sedation for her arm, four stitches to the right temple; three stitches to the left temple" a proud smile came onto his face. "Miss. Jareau will make a full recovery; in addition, I will keep her here for a few days, just to monitor how she is doing."

I look down the hallway at this bit of news, "can I go and see her?" I ask and the doctor turns part way, his stance now at an angle from me.

"That you can, just go down that hallway and second door on the left" he instructed and gestured with his left hand, with that the doctor turned and went to the counter to hand in the clipboard.

Before I know it I am walking down the hallway, my eyes set on the door second to the left. Taking deep breaths to steady myself as one step after another I am one step closer to the open door to JJ's room.

Looking down at my shirt I quickly smooth it out, feeling the need to make sure I look decent just as I reach the room. Walking in slowly I see right away that JJ is on the left side of the room in the bed closest to the door.

Immediately I see the bandaging on her head and face, the bruising from being hit so much growing darker; left arm elevated in a sling with a cast wrapped around her left forearm. Her face is pale where the bruising isn't; she looks exhausted, completely drained.

I walk over to the left side of the bed where a chair is sitting, quietly taking a seat. My eyes going down to see her right hand laying on the bed cover, reaching out I gently take her hand in my right hand and turn my attention to her face.

"I'm here JJ… I won't leave your side until you give me the word" I said in a soft voice. Watching her closed eyes to see if she'll wake up, but they are staying closed.

JJ looks hurt but content, "You never deserved any of this… you are too nice a person JJ" I said in the soft voice still. Curious as to if any spoken words right now will wake her by accident, knowing she needs her rest from the ordeal she's just been through and all.

I raise her right hand and place a loving kiss onto the back of her first knuckles while watching her features.

Minutes pass as I sit there watching her; furthermore, gradually I rest my arms onto the rail and finally rest my head onto my arms. I feel my eyes close, right hand still holding her hand.

* * *

My eyes open at feeling her right hand give a small squeeze, looking at her I watch as she gives a small groan and slowly opens her eyes to look at me.

"Will?" came JJ's soft and weak voice, I sit up straight and smile at her, "hey there beautiful" I greet her, my voice horse at first. I quickly cleared my throat as a smile came across her face.

"When did you get here?" she asked, her voice becoming a little stronger, I quickly look at my wristwatch and a smirk comes onto my face as I return my attention back to her. "I got here two hours and 35 minutes ago," I answered realizing I must have dozed off.

"It's nice to wake up and see you here" JJ commented, I then reached out with my left hand and held the right side of her face. Her eyes closed at my touch and I smiled.

"Your friend Penelope was the one that phoned me up. I'm just relieved to see you alive and recovering," I said and she opened her eyes. A sweet smile on her face and I couldn't help but feel more and more at ease with each smile she gives.

"Lucky for me, instinct took over when I was being held captive instead of panic. FBI training has its many perks" JJ said still in the soft voice but no longer weak. I lightly stroke her cheek over a band-aid with my thumb.

"You are a strong, intelligent and beautiful woman JJ" I admired her as she then tilted her head a bit on the pillow.

"I stabbed Vincent with the heel of my shoe into his chin and I also jump kicked him right in the jaw" JJ informed and I leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before looking her in the eyes.

"I'm sure he didn't see any of it coming" I comment with a smirk. "If there is anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask" I whisper to her before moving to sit back down. _I may not have been here to help you or witness you kicking that man in the head but I will do everything possible to help you in your recovery_.

I watch as she sits her head back and looks at me, all I can do is look into her eyes to see the life in her. I tilt my head to the side after a few moments, "what are you thinking?" I enquire and she gives a sigh.

"I'm wondering about how many nightmares I'll have about the past events…" JJ answered and then a curious look came over her eyes. "How long are you staying for?" she asked before yawning.

"As long as you need me, my main priority is you JJ and there is no getting out of it" I smile at her and she smiles back an appreciative smile.

"I guess I should get used to everyone wanting to help take care of me," JJ teased and I rub the back of her hand with my thumb. "That's a good idea" I wink at her and she gives off a light laugh.

I hear footsteps and look over my right shoulder to see Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss walk into the room, they both look surprised to see me but have smiles on their faces. "Good mornin'"I greet them as they continue into the room, Derek standing at the end of the bed and Emily on the other side of the bed.

"Good morning, how did you find out JJ was here Will?" Emily asked and I smiled at her, "Penelope phoned me up and told me JJ was in the hospital" I answered. A smile of amusement on Emily's face, I turn my attention to JJ and she has a smile of amusement on her face as well.

"That girl is very sneaky, just like that one time when Hotch was leaving and she gave him the case files for our next case. Telling him JJ requested her to send them to him and Hotch thanked JJ for doing that and you told him" Derek looked to JJ, "you didn't tell her to do that."

A grin on Derek's face, I smile as I realize the additional things Penelope does for her team.

"Yeah" JJ says and I look at her to see she is going back to that memory, "I was confused when Hotch thanked me and I knew I did no such thing."

I hear Derek give off a chuckle, "sweet stuff keeps things interesting for us all. Talking in code and picking up on things sometimes we profilers don't even know… you do the same thing JJ."

JJ's eye's start to flutter, as she seems to be having a hard time staying awake, "how about we come and see you in a few hours JJ. Let you get some rest" I suggest and I can see Emily giving a nod in the corner of my eye. JJ then closed her eyes shut tight and opened them as if trying to make herself more alert; however, not succeeding from my perspective.

"Alright" JJ groaned as she looked around at the three of us, "thanks for visiting me…" she said while looking between Derek and Emily. I get to my feet as Emily turns to leave.

"Your welcome sweetie, let us know if you need anything" Emily added as she went out the door.

"We'll just be out here" Derek informed her and gave me a nod before going out the door as well. I looked down at her, looking like she could doze off the moment she closes her eyes.

I feel her lightly squeeze my hand, I smirk at her as I lean down and give her a loving kiss. Her lips press to mine in returning the kiss before I pull away, letting go of her hand to lightly stroke her hair back. Watching her eyes slowly close as I walk backwards two steps before turning to leave the room.

JJ drifts off to sleep before I go around the doorframe and come out to the hallway; I see Derek and Emily standing just down the hall talking to each other.

Walking down the hallway they both turn their attention to me as I approach and Emily smiles while Derek doesn't look overly happy. _Something is on his mind…_ I figure as Emily then faces me once I am with them.

"How are you doing Will?" Emily asks as I put my hands into my pockets, looking at her I feel my shoulders slacken. "As well as can be expected…" then I look to Derek and then back to Emily, "how about you?" I ask and hear Derek heave a sigh.

I watch as Emily looks to Derek before looking back at me, "the same" she answers before looking at Derek. "We were just discussing that for the first little while JJ shouldn't be on her own."

Nodding my head I continue to look at Emily, "I agree" my vision going to the wall just beyond them now, "what do you have in mind?"

"Well..." Derek started, him starting to speak catching my attention to look at him. His eyes on me, "We've come up with a few ideas and the new one involves you as we believe it will better benefit JJ."

To Be Continued…

* * *

I'm really sorry it took me a while to update, I got stuck as I couldn't fully remember what I'd done. Please Review your idea's, thoughts, suggestions and comments as all are greatly appreciated. I really hope you like what I did with this chapter, I was really contemplating as to if I should bring Will into it but I think it was a good move. Tell me if you like it.

I've been going to a College thing to brush up on things in English, I've been brainstorming for Secret Santa 2 but I'm going to work to make more time for this fanfic. Notes have been getting written in my student guidebook whenever I take a break from my work while in class.

By: SLITH


End file.
